


Fall (verb)

by Chatote



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, God moves in mysterious ways, fall - Freeform, oneshots, tags might change in the future, the 'Big One'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 21:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19472977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chatote/pseuds/Chatote
Summary: There are multiple ways to fall.





	Fall (verb)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a serie of work I wrote while working on a longer (Good Omens) fanfic. Said fic will be ready next week, I hope.  
> I do take requests, so don't hesitate to leave prompts in the comments.

_Fall (v): Move from a higher to a lower level, typically rapidly and without control._

It was a beautiful view. 

Aziraphale was standing on the edge of a cliff, his eyes cast downward to admire the dance of the waves. Forward — lick the rocks — backward. Again and again, like a soft drum. In time, Water will win over Earth. A battle between two entities, one begging the other to come, the other feigning to resist the one but always yielding in the end. 

Crowley should be here anytime now. Clouds were gathering in the sky, announcing a storm. The wind grew stronger, disturbing the feathers Aziraphale had spent hours grooming — he usually didn't bother but it was nice once in a while. 

'Enjoying the view, angel?' Aziraphale didn't turn, didn't move, didn't even twitch despite the shiver that ran down his back. There was thunder in the air, mixed with the smell of salt water and seaweed. He breathed in deeply. 

'It's a work of art.' He glanced at Crowley. His long red hair — it had been a while since he had worn them that long and Aziraphale had missed it — were flying around his face like snakes of fire stirred by the violent breezes. He wasn't wearing glasses, didn't need to anymore. The both of them were wearing their everyday clothes though, as if to say to the world 'Hey, we don't care, we'll remember,' which didn't make much sense. The demon crossed his arms against his chest to protect himself from the cold. Strangely enough, the temperature wasn't bothering Aziraphale. 

'How much longer, do you think?' Aziraphale shrugged. 

'Not much, I suppose. Not much point in postponing the inevitable.' As if to confirm his guess, a good part of the cliff fell into the sea not far from where they stood. They looked at the now empty air. How symbolic. 

It turned out that no one had been right about the 'Big One'. It wasn't Hell against Heaven or 'the whole of them' against 'the whole of us', but the planet getting sick of its creators' game. Earth had gotten annoyed at Angels, Demons and Humans using her as their playground. Crowley wondered if God was laughing up there. 

The ground shook, almost making them loose their balance. 

It had started in the south. Humans had called it 'Global Warming' at first, then 'Climate Change' and now the 'Final Extinction'. Extreme temperatures, storms that could erase entire cities from the map and seas getting higher and higher without showing any sign of stopping. The Four Horsemen were having the time of their life. 

Aziraphale and Crowley had stayed as long as they could, but it was becoming too dangerous. 

'Should we leave, dear?'

Crowley admired the landscape one last time, like a sailor saying goodbye to his native land, unsure whether he would see it again, etching every colour, every smell, every tiny detail in his memory. 

'Let's go,' he murmured eventually, holding his hand for the angel to take. They unfolded their wings and, fingers interlaced, fell forward. The sea rushed toward them at an increasing speed. At the last second, just before they would hit the water, their wings flapped. Their feet grazed the water, leaving trails on the surface. They rose toward the grey sky, still holding each other's hand so as not to let the whirlwind separate them. 

Heaven, Hell and Earth. They let it all behind, ready to discover the rest of the Universe. 


End file.
